


fifth

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Codependency, Dubious Consent, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: out of respect, i won't be posting fics with potentially triggering summaries. please read the author's note.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	fifth

**Author's Note:**

> do not read this if you are triggered by references to rape, incest, child abuse, forced feminization etc. i do not take responsibility for upsetting people who cannot read warnings. ao3 rules allow me to post work like this, that's all that matters. you should not be using this website, nor the internet, if you cannot stop triggering yourself.  
~  
comments are much appreciated.

"I don't know who I am. They gave me a purpose and now I have nothing," Charles confesses.

Jules died. Hervé passed away. Lorenzo is rotting in jail as a convicted pedophile; and maybe he shares his cell with Jos. 

How are they supposed to live without them? The four men that shaped their lives into subservient misery. 

Max knows what Charles is going to ask before he even says it. It's been like this for years. 

"I can't cum," Charles tells him. His hands are freezing cold when they cup Max's face, imploring him to understand. 

After what they went through, day in day out, one might assume that freedom from sex would be a blessing.

It's an all consuming addiction; a blazing inferno which rages within them both, burning through relationships in search of a release that never comes.

"I can't cum without thinking about what happened. I can't have sex with girls. They think I'm a freak because I... I go back. To when I was younger."

Charles looks anguished. Max has seen it many times before; and recalls the rapid click of Lorenzo's camera in capturing Charles' expression. 

His brother liked it when Charles was in pain. 

"I know, baby," Max mumbles. He presses a kiss to Charles' neck. Having Charles on his lap again, so light and little, sends him back to 2010. 

Charles was silent and unresponsive. He was often in a strange mood- sometimes clingy, standoffish, or tearful- but it wasn't often that he behaved like this with Max. In his broken English he used to say, "With you, it is not so bad." 

Charles got his first period and they were celebrating it. The boy looked miserable.

"Tell me what's wrong," Max had begged. 

"I don't want to be a girl," Charles answered, hopeless. 

Max never thought of Charles as a girl. No matter how many times he buried himself in that tight, soaked pussy, no matter how sweetly he ran his hands over Charles' developing tits. Even when Charles, high pitched, wailed his name as Max's cock spilled cum into his fertile body, he knew he wasn't holding a girl in his arms. 

Jules wanted Charles to get pregnant. He wanted a new baby in the family. He wanted to see Charles struggling under the weight of a child growing inside him, his 13 year old body too weak to even deliver. 

In the present, Max slips a hand under Charles' shirt to trace the scar from his Caesarian section. 

10 years ago. 10 years since their child was taken away.

"Will you cum inside me?" Charles asks. Boldly, he takes Max's hand, guides it beneath his pants to feel his damp boxers, feel his swollen clit.

Max could make Charles cum in a few minutes. He knows the right words to say, the right places to touch him. He was forced to learn him inside out, while his father watched and said, _put a baby in her, Max, that's my boy._

"We will always be like this," Max sighs. He pushes two fingers inside Charles, loose and easy as always. Charles moans, dropping his head onto Max's shoulder and fucking himself down onto his fingers.

He's trying so hard to move on. He's trying so hard to forget. But when Charles crawls back to him, pleading for someone to "rape his girlhole", "make his privates feel tingly", "force him to choke on daddy's boy parts like a good little whore" then Max is dragged back down again. 

"Am I a good son?" Charles asks breathlessly, clenching around Max's fingers, covering them in slick. 

"Of course you are, angel," Max murmurs, and not for the first time, he's thankful they never got the chance to corrupt their own child. 

Abuse is a cycle in which they're both trapped, but Charles will never let him escape. 


End file.
